Tu es Beau
by Franny Moon
Summary: Ron commence à perdre l'esprit à cause que sa basse estime de lui et son amour pour Harry se sont mélangés... Jusqu'où ira-t-il dans son auto-destruction 'pour le bien de Harry'? **Terminé** Continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez surtout...
1. Partie I

Mon tout premier fanfic de Harry Potter! Ça me rend plutôt nerveuse parce que c'est mon dixième essaie en tant que Harry/Ron et que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que j'en pense... C'est sensé être un one shot , mais un espèce de tradition avec les one shots... si quelqu'un demande une suite, je la fait volontiers!  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne les possède malheureusement pas... Ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling... (Vous êtes surpris n'est-ce pas! O_o)  
  
  
  
"You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down"  
  
-'Beautiful', par Christina Aguilera  
  
Traduction :  
  
« Tu es beau/belle peu importe ce qu'ils disent  
  
Les mots ne te rendront pas triste  
  
Tu es beau/belle de toute les manières  
  
Oui, les mots ne te rendront pas triste » (Je n'aime habituellement pas vraiment ses chansons, et pour moi 'Dirrty' était une véritable abomination, mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment touchant dans cette chanson...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tu es beau...  
  
  
  
Ron était debout, seul dans le dortoir.  
  
Être seul dans cette pièce était assez rare... Avec quatre autres garçons plutôt 'actifs' y vivant avec lui, ça n'arrivait pas très souvent. Oh que non! Mais bien sûr... Il y avait une raison à cela... Ils étaient tous dans La Grande Salle, mangeant leur déjeuner. 'Déjeuner '... ce mot lui était maintenant presque inconnu... autant que 'dîner', 'souper' ou simplement 'nourriture'... juste associer des images à ces mots lui donnait une terrible envie de vomir.  
  
Parce que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne mangeait plus...  
  
"Une semaine? Peut-être plus... Combien y-a-t-il de jours dans un semaine? Sept? Neuf? Quel est le chiffre après neuf? » se demanda-t-il, regardant sa réflexion dans la miroir.  
  
N'importe qui aurait vu un grand jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au visage recouvert de taches de rousseurs, et il fut un temps où c'était aussi ce qu'il voyait, mais maintenant, il voyait une sorte de monstre... Quelque chose de si laid, qu'il ne méritait pas même qu'on ne prenne soins de lui...Pas besoin de manger, pas besoin de dormir...La créature hideuse qu'il voyait semblait malade mourante et en quelques sortes, il sentait que c'était exactement comment les choses devaient être. Il devait tuer l'horrible chose.  
  
Il enleva sa robe et il sourit lorsqu'il vit que le monstre semblait encore plus maigre et misérable sans elle.  
  
'Dois éloigner l'horrible chose ... Dois l'éloigner de Harry...' Pensa-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.  
  
L'esprit de Ron devenait lentement confus... Mais quand il attrapait des pensées cohérentes, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les garder... Essayant presque vainement de rester sain d'esprit. Mais les pensées qu'il gardaient ne lui faisait aucun bien....  
  
'Pouvait pas le protéger... pouvait pas être là quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de le tuer... »  
  
Une larme non-remarquée roula le long de sa joue. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était le monstre mourrant, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus. Parce que la bête m'étais pas voulue, elle n'était personne, elle était repoussante, elle n'était bonne à rien, elle n'était pas remarquée, elle était un échec. Parce Qu'elle était lui. Et il savait que quelque chose d'aussi... mauvais ne méritait pas d'être près d'Harry.  
  
Parce que là était la clef...  
  
Quand sa basse estime de lui et son amour pour Harry Potter s'étaient mélangés, il avait arrêté de voir Ron Weasley dans la glace. La partie de son âme qui était toujours consciente essayait de lui rappeler ses souvenirs avec Harry, mais malheureusement, seulement quelque uns viendraient... Et malheureusement pas les bons...  
  
Principalement des souvenirs de leur dispute de l'année dernière, mais aussi, des souvenirs qu'il avait poussé au plus profond de son esprit...  
  
Toutes les petites chose que Harry avait fait et qui aurait pu blesser Ron... La manière qu'il lui avait dit 'Plus Tard!' quand il avait essayé de lui parler avant qu'il ne parte pour la Chambre des Secrets... La manière qu'il avait eu, de l'ignorer complètement dans son lit d'hôpital, l'année dernière, après la troisième tâche... Et beaucoup d'autres encore... Il ne s,en était pas préoccupé avant, mais maintenant, ils lui semblaient terriblement significatifs...  
  
Plusieurs autres larmes tombèrent alors qu'il se mit à effleurer la surface du miroir de ses doigts glacés.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas de lui comme ami. C'était maintenant si évident... Comment pourrait-il un jour vouloir de lui comme... amoureux... C'était impossible! Il n'était certainement pas asses bien pour Harry....Il avait déjà songé à cela, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, cette pensé n'avait jamais quitté son esprit depuis ce temps, mais maintenant qu'il était si confus, ça semblait être la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser depuis le jour où il avait vu le monstre pour la première fois. Depuis le jour où il avait arrêté de manger et de dormir. Et à ce moment même, la partie rationnelle de son esprit ne pouvait formuler qu'un seule pensée...  
  
...Personne n'avait vu ce qui lui arrivait...  
  
Il avait toujours su que ce serait comme ça... mais il avait toujours espéré que... que quelqu'un se préoccuperait de lui... N'importe qui... Au mieux Harry, ou Hermione... mais aussi Fred et George, Dean, Neville, Seamus ou même Trelawnay! Elle était un professeur de Divination après tout! Elle aurait dû voir! Quelqu'un aurait dû voir qu'il mourrait lentement et douloureusement... Mais tout cela prouvait ce qu'il avait toujours su...  
  
Personne ne se préoccupait de lui.  
  
Il s'effondra, frappant le miroir dans sa chute. Le miroir se cassa et Ron tomba sur le sol, plusieurs pièces pénétrants sa pâle chaire exposée. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il ne la sentait pas du tout, car il souffrait déjà tant. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour entendre quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce... N'importe qui... Même Malfoy! N'importe qui! La partie de son esprit qui était toujours raisonnable se mourrait d'être trouvée, d'être aidée, mais l'autre partie, plutôt fiévreuse, lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Que l'horrible monstre devait mourir. Pour le bien de Harry.  
  
"...Sauvez-moi..." murmura-t-il alors que son corps, secoué de sanglots s'abandonnait à la sensation de pure douleur.  
  
Les morceaux de miroir se plantèrent plus profondément dans sa peau, étendant le sang de Ron partout autour de lui... Alors qu'il n'espérait plus qu'un de ces tessons trouve ses poignets...  
  
« Harry... Je t'aime tant... »  
  
C'était la seule chose sur laquelle les deux parties de son esprit était d'accord...  
  
Fin(ou peut-être pas... vous décidez...) Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!^^  
  
Franny Moon  
  
"I'm all alone ...tonight  
  
nobody cares tonight  
  
'cause I'm just a kid...tonight..."  
  
-'I'm just a kid' ,Par Simple Plan  
  
Traduction:  
  
"Je suis tout seul... ce soir  
  
Tout le monde s'en fout...ce soir  
  
Parce que je ne suis qu'un enfant... ce soir... » 


	2. Partie II

Regardez la première partie pour le disclaimer!...  
  
^______^ vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse! J'ai reçu tellement de reviews pour cette histoire que j'ai décidé de la faire en quatre parties. Vous avez tous déjà lu la première, la deuxième (celle-ci) où tout le monde apprend ce qui s'est passé, la troisième où on voit ce que les gens en pensent et la dernière pour la fin! Qu'en pensez- vous?  
  
Continuez de reviewez, la suite viendra plus vite si je suis motivée! ;-)  
  
  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down"  
  
-'Beautiful', par Christina Aguilera  
  
Traduction :  
  
« Tu es beau/belle peu importe ce qu'ils disent  
  
Les mots ne te rendront pas triste  
  
Tu es beau/belle de toutes les manières  
  
Oui, les mots ne te rendront pas triste »  
  
Tu es beau  
  
Partie II  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron allait s'évanouir quand un souvenir de son enfance lui revint à l'esprit...  
  
~O~ Un tout petit Ron, âgé de quatre ans, entra dans la cuisine en pleurant. Molly, intriguée, demanda à son plus jeune fils ce qui n'allait pas. "C'est Fred, Maman... il a dit que je suis stupide parce que je ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter!" pleura le garçon aux cheveux roux. "Seigneur" marmonna-t-elle. « Ron, Harry Potter est un petit garçon incroyable. Il a ton âge, tu sais? Et il nous a tous sauvé. Il est un héros, Ron. Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment, personne ne le sait, mais il est très certainement dans un endroit très beau, parce qu'il mérite tout ce que tu n'oses même pas souhaiter! » "Pourquoi cela, maman? » demanda petit Ron, intéressé par ce Harry Potter. "Un sorcier très méchant..." "Tu-sais-qui?" « Comment le connais-tu! »demanda-t-elle, surprise. « George m'a dit que si je n'étais pas sage, Tu-sais-qui viendrait me prendre! Est-ce vrai ,maman? » "Bien sûr que non! Mais c'était en vérité Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-la-nom... Bon, pour en revenir à Harry Potter, Tu-sais-qui a tué ses parents... » "Il a tué les parents de Harry Potter! Pourquoi! » Les yeux du jeune garçon s'emplirent d'eau. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de parents se faisant tuer... "Demande à ton père, mon chéri, il t'expliquera tout cela mieux que moi... Donc, comme je t'ai dit, le très méchant sorcier a tué les parents du petit garçon alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et il a essayé de le tuer lui aussi, mais pour une raison inconnue, son sort n,a pas marché et il lui a été retourné. Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été là, Tu-sais-qui aurait probablement tué tous les parents, Ron! » "Merci, maman, je vais dire à Fred que je ne suis pas stupide!" Dit Ron en tentant de ne pas pleurer trop fort. Le petit garçon retourna à sa chambre, pensant à quel point Harry Potter était malchanceux... Il dut sacrifier ses parents pour sauver tout le monde... Ce garçon était réellement un héros... Quelqu'un qui méritait d'être très heureux...  
  
~O~  
  
Sa vision se brouilla et tout devint noir...  
  
*** ~Dans la Grande Salle, À la table des Gryffondor...~  
  
"Harry... Harry!" S'écria Hermione.  
  
Le garçon ne répondit pas.  
  
"Harry! "  
  
Elle agrippa son épaule.  
  
"Hein? Ho... désolé, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
"O ù est Ron?" demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Tu sais, le grand garçon aux cheveux roux qui est toujours avec nous! » fit-elle avec colère.  
  
"Je sais qui est Ron, Hermione!Je ne l,ai simplement pas vu depuis ce maint. Désolé, c'est ce match de Quidditch de demain qui me rend fous... mais... tu as raison, où est Ron? Il est toujours là pour me réconforter avant un match de Quidditch habituellement... » dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
"N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il semblait étrange depuis quelques jours?  
  
"Étrange?"  
  
"Il ne mange pas beaucoup et il semble fatigue »  
  
"Je n'ai pas remarqué... »  
  
Il pâlit... Était-il si aveugle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami... Était-il un mauvais ami?  
  
"Tu devrais aller à ton dortoir pour voir s'il y est. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui... »  
  
"Suis... suis-je un mauvais ami? Demanda Harry, honteux.  
  
"Pas un mauvais ami... tu as juste été... très distrait par ce match de Quidditch... tu as eu beaucoup de pratiques... »  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Arrête d'argumenter et va voir si tout va bien! » sourit-elle.  
  
"D'accord..."  
  
***  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement la porte de son dortoir...  
  
"Ron?"demanda-t-il avec appréhension.  
  
Mais ce qu'il vit le terrifia totalement...  
  
Ron, inconscient et dépourvu de chandail était étendu sur un plancher baigné de sang et parsemé de morceaux de miroir brisés. Le garçon semblait horriblement mince, horriblement pale... horriblement mort...  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Il s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui et secoua le corps fragile de Ron.  
  
"Ron! Bon sang! Que t'es-t-il arrive!" s'écria-t-il, tenant toujours le garçon entre ses bras.  
  
Neville, Dean and Seamus apparurent dans la cadre de la porte. Ils hoquetèrent à la vue de leur ami blessé et immobile  
  
"Que lui est-il arrivé!" demanda Dean en courant aux côtés des deux garçons, rapidement imité par les autres.  
  
"Je ne sais pas! Aller chercher de l'aide! » cria Harry avec panique.  
  
Neville se leva, s'enfargea dans sa robe et couru hors de la pièce.  
  
"Nous allons l'amener à Madame Pomfresh, d'accord, Harry?" dit Seamus d'une manière qu'il voulait réconfortante au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui refusait de perdre son étreinte sur le corps de Ron.  
  
"D'accord..." déglutit-il.  
  
***  
  
Neville courait aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il devait aller chercher de l'aide... Il devait aller chercher de l'aide... Ron avait toujours été un garçon très drôle et communicatif. Quand il était près de lui, Neville se sentait mieux... accepté... Que lui était-il arrivé?  
  
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Neville cria de tout ses forces :  
  
"Professeur McGonagall! Professeur McGonagall! Vous devez venir! Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé!"  
  
Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent... Tout le monde le regardait.  
  
Minerva McGonagall se leva.  
  
"Qu'est-il arrivé, Monsieur Londubat?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude quand elle vit l'état de pure terreur dans lequel il semblait être  
  
"R...Ron, Professeur..."  
  
Elle pâlit et se leva. Rapidement, elle marcha jusqu'à son élève. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde recommença à parler en même temps... seule la table des Gryffondor resta silencieuse jusqu'a...:  
  
"Ron Weasley?"Murmura une jeune fille de quatrième année à Ginny. « Ton frère?"  
  
"Ou...Ouais..." fit-elle.  
  
***  
  
Quand McGonagall et Neville rejoignirent Harry, Dean et Seamus transportant le corps de Ron, ils étaient déjà près de l'infirmerie.  
  
"Monsieur Potter, qu'est-il arrivé!" Questionna-t-elle.  
  
"Je ne sais pas! Il... il était inconscient quand je suis arrivé dans notre chambre!" S'exclama-t-il, encore dans un incroyable état de panique.  
  
Ils réussirent finalement à amener le corps sans vie de Ron à Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Quand elle le vit, elle hoqueta et le mit dans un lit avant de chasser tout le monde.  
  
C'est seulement dix minutes plus tard, avec un visage fatigue et inquiet qu'elle rouvrit finalement la porte.  
  
"Alors... comment va-t-il?" Demanda McGonagall, sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot.  
  
Il se sentait toujours très concerné par ses élèves... elle les aimait comme ses propres enfants, alors quand elle vit l'un d'eux dans un tel état, elle sentit un pincement au coeur.  
  
" Qui l'a trouvé?"  
  
"...M-Moi..." Hoqueta Harry, tentant de garder son calme.  
  
"Monsieur Potter, vous êtes son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Il hocha simplement de la tête, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle posait la question.  
  
"Oh! oui vous l'êtes... je peux me rappeler ce petit fauteur de trouble, toujours en train de rechigner pour pouvoir vous visiter lors de vos nombreuses visites ici... c'est un très bon garçon, il a un très grand coeur, il ne mérite certainement pas cela... »  
  
Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et disparut rapidement.  
  
"Mériter quoi!" S'écria Harry.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa vie n'est pas en danger, par contre... »  
  
"Vous êtes sûr qu'ils doivent le savoir? Demanda McGonagall en pointant Dean, Seamus, Neville et Harry.  
  
"Bien sure! Tous ses amis devront le savoir! Sinon, jeune Monsieur Weasley ne pourra pas guérir... Alors si quelqu'un ici ne se considère pas comme un ami de Ronald Weasley, je voudrais qu'il sorte immédiatement »  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent.  
  
Ron était leur ami. Toujours là pour faire une blague, pour faire disparaître tous les soucis...  
  
Neville, Dean et Seamus regardèrent ensuite Harry.  
  
Le garçon avait l'air misérable.  
  
Ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers Madame Pomfresh.  
  
"Bien... Il aura besoin d'amis... parce croyez-le ou non, ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Weasley est dut à plusieurs actes d'autodestruction... »  
  
Quatre paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les yeux de Harry, eux, se mouillèrent... Mais avant qu'ils puissent formuler une seule pensée cohérente, Pomfresh continua.  
  
"De l'insomnie, peut-être de l'anorexie, c'est trop tôt pour me prononcer, mais une chose est sûre, il n'a pas mangé depuis des semaines et... »  
  
"A-t-il tenté de se suicider?"Interrompit Neville, ne réalisant pas le poids de ses mots.  
  
Madame Pomfresh baissa les yeux.  
  
"C'est une possibilité, mais c'est une des choses que nous apprendrons à son réveil » murmura-elle.  
  
"Ho mon Dieu... »  
  
Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Neville baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait encore été maladroit...  
  
"Désolé..."marmonne-t-il.  
  
À ce moment précis, La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Hermione entra, essoufflée.  
  
Elle vit Harry qui essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots dans ses mains et elle craint le pire.  
  
Mais elle appris bientôt, tout comme le reste des Gryffondor, ce qui était arrivé à Ron Weasley.  
  
Le meilleur ami du héros... Le sixième enfant Weasley...  
  
Celui qui n'a jamais su qu'il était aimé...  
  
La fin pour tout de suite...  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous? Devrais-je le faire en quatre parties comme j'ai dit plus tôt? Continuer de reviewer, ça me rend très très heureuse! ^_^  
  
Franny Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
I can't take the person staring back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself"  
  
-Don't let me get me, Pink  
  
"Tous les jours j'entre en guerre avec le miroir  
  
Je ne supporte pas la personne qui me regarde  
  
Je suis dangereux(euse) pour moi-même » 


	3. Partie III

À tous ceux qui croient qu'ils ne sont pas beaux. À tous ceux qui croient qu'ils sont inutiles et qu'ils ne sont chers à personne. À tous ceux qui ne veulent que pleurer lorsque la nuit vient parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment ils affronteront demain...  
  
Vous êtes beaux. Vous m'êtes chers. Nous affronteront demain ensemble.  
  
Peu importe à quel point vous êtes triste, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut vous voir sourire. Si vous ne pouvez trouver cette personne, envoyez moi un e-mail, vous aller découvrir quelqu'un qui veut votre sourire plus que les siens.  
  
  
  
"You are beautiful  
  
No matter what they say  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful  
  
In every single way  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down"  
  
-Beautiful, par Christina Aguilera.  
  
« Tu es beau, belle  
  
Peu importe ce qu'ils disent  
  
Parce que les mots ne te rendront pas triste.  
  
Tu es beau, belle  
  
De toute les manières  
  
Parce que les mots ne te rendront pas triste. »  
  
Tu es Beau  
  
Partie III  
  
Poudlard étant Poudlard, bientôt toute l'école su ce qui était arrive à Ron. Au début, seulement les Gryffondors devaient être mis au courant, mais éventuellement, la nouvelle s'est répandue dans toute l'école. Quelques étudiants soupçonnait Parvati Patil d'en avoir parler avec sa s?ur de Serdaigle; Padma. Mais ce n'était absolument pas prouvé... de plus, ce n'était pas grave que tout le monde sache.  
  
Ce qui était grave, c'était les rumeurs...  
  
Elles devenaient de pire en pire à mesure que les jours passaient et elles étaient presque insupportable pour l'entourage direct de Ron...  
  
Les seuls fait confirmés était que pour l'instant il était sous un puissant sortilège de sommeil parce qu'il avait désespérément besoin de sommeil et que Dumbledore avait envoyer un hibou aux Weasley pour leur dire ce qui était arrivé à leur plus jeune fils...  
  
***  
  
Hermione cherchait Harry. Depuis * Le jour * il était très silencieux... ce qui était arrivé l'avait beaucoup affecté et il essayait de se convaincre que Ron n'avait pas tenté de se suicider, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner... Il avait même perdu la partie de Quidditch. Angelina avait essayer d'annuler le match, elle savait que ni son attrapeur ni ses deux batteurs ne pourrait se concentrer, mais ses efforts avait été vains. Ils avaient perdus contre Pouffsouffle.  
  
Hermione savait que même s'il disait qu'il voulait être seul, Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un. Juste une presence réconfortante...  
  
Alors qu'elle tounait un coin, elle entendit deux deuxième année commérer.  
  
"Sélina Baxter a dit qu'il souffrait d'anorexie..."  
  
« Tu parles du garçon aux cheveux roux? Celui dont tout le monde parle? »  
  
"Ouais..."  
  
"Anorexie! Mais il était déjà si svelte!"  
  
"Oui! J'aurais tué pour avoir sa taille!" gloussa-t-elle.  
  
Le sang d'Hermione se mit à bouillir...  
  
"Comment osez-vous! » cria-t-elle. « Il aurait pu mourir pour ce que l'on en sait! Et vous glousser à propos de sa taille! »  
  
"Heu... Désolée... » dit celle qui avait rigolé.  
  
L'autre fille croisa ses bras.  
  
"Tu es Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas? Tu étais son amie si les rumeurs sont vraies. »  
  
"Je * suis * son amie. Pour une fois qu'un commérage est véridique. »  
  
"Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu qu'il avait un trouble alimentaire? » dit- elle méchamment.  
  
"Vous ne connaissez pas Ron! Vous ne me connaissez pas! Comment... »  
  
Elle laissa échapper un cri de frustration et s'en alla.  
  
Elle entendit celle qui s'était excusée dire à son amie qu'elle était détestable, mais elle n'en sourit même pas.  
  
Sa vision se brouilla et elle pressa son dos contre un mur. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa glisser sur le plancher. Ses larmes coulèrent et elle n'essaya pas de les arrêter.  
  
"Ho Ron... qu'est-ce qui allait si mal que tu ne pouvais pas même en parler. Je sais que ces filles sont idiotes. Tu ne pouvais souffrire d'anorexie. Tu te plaignais toujours d'être déjà si mince... Mais ce qui m'a fait peur dans ce qu'elles ont dit, c'est que je n'ai même pas vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry et moi étions-nous si aveugles? Étions- nous de si mauvais amis que tu ne croyais pas pouvoir nous raconter tes problèmes? As-tu vraiment cru que nous ne te comprendrions pas? Et si ce n'était pas pour ton poids, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de manger? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de dormir? Pourquoi as-tu arrêter de vivre? Quand es-tu devenu si déprimé... Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas su lire la détresse dans tes yeux... Reviens-nous... s'il te plait...reviens et illumine nos journées à nouveau... tu dois revenir parce que nous ne t'avons jamais dit à quel point tu es spécial...' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode passèrent près d'elle....  
  
« J'ai entendu d'une Serdaigle que Weasley a essayé de se tuer... » dis Pansy de son horrible voix.  
  
"Entre toi et moi, si j'étais lui, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait! Mais... sais tu pourquoi? » demanda Millicent.  
  
"À cause de Granger. Il lui aurait demandé de sortir avec lui et elle aurait refusée prétextant qu'il n'était pas assez beau pour elle! Peux-tu croire ça! »  
  
"Et alors? Il a réalisé qu'il était laid et à décidé de s'ouvrir les veines?" Dit-elle de son horrible voix sarcastique.  
  
"Ça semble étrange, mais c'est exacte! Même si il aurait d'après moi du faire cela depuis longtemps! »  
  
"Ouais, et Granger n'est pas non plus mon exacte vision de la beauté..."  
  
Elles ricanèrent  
  
Hermione se leva avec rage.  
  
« Fermez-là toute les deux! Ron est très beau! C'est une offense que vos sale bouches ose même prononcer son nom! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez à mon sujet, mais si vous l'insultez encore, je vais... je vais... »  
  
Pansy sourcilla et sourit, aucunement affectée par les larmes de l'autre jeune fille.  
  
« Tu vas faire quoi, Granger? » Dit-elle d'une voix faussement effrayée.  
  
"Je vais m'assurer que vous n'ayez plus de langue pour commettre le crime de prononcer son nom d'une voix si dégoûtante! » dit-elle avec dédain.  
  
"Pansy..." Murmura Millicent, le fait qu'elles parlaient à l'étudiante la plus douée de toute l'école l'alertant soudainement. « Je crois que nous devrions partir... »  
  
Les deux Sepentard, sans un mot de plus, laissèrent Hermione seule dans le corridor. Son regard les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles soit hors de son champ de vision.  
  
Hermione soupira et se laissa assaillir par les sanglots.  
  
"Ron...Comment ai-je pu laisser une chose pareille t'arriver... »  
  
Hermione s'effondra et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.  
  
"...Ron...."  
  
***  
  
Ginny était dans la sale commune des Gryffondors, assise dans un fauteuil confortable. Mais elle n'était pas confortable du tout. Elle était tendue.  
  
« Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas... » murmura- t-elle.  
  
Elle se la répétait comme un mantra. Elle concentrait chaque petite partie de son esprit à ne pas penser... mais dès qu'elle arrêtait le mantra, son cerveau ne penserait qu'à une seule chose...  
  
Ron... Ron blessé... Ron essayant de se blesser....  
  
Elle ferma ses yeux et des images de cheveux roux, de peau pâle et de sang rouge envahir ses pensées.  
  
« Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas... »  
  
La paix revint et elle ouvrit les yeux, exiprant nerveusement.  
  
"Regardez, c,est sa soeur!" Entendit-elle.  
  
Martin Miller, un deuxième année, murmurait aux oreilles de ses amis.  
  
"Sa soeur? La soeur de qui?" répondit un des deux autres garçons nommé Élzéar White.  
  
"Tu sais, le garçon aux cheveux roux..."  
  
"Oh... Je vois..."  
  
"J'ai entendu quelque chose d'affreux à son sujet..." dit le troisième garcon que Ginny reconnu comme Gordon Gondor.  
  
"Quoi?" s'exclama Elzear.  
  
"J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait tenté de se tuer parce qu'il pensait qu'il était un fardeau pour sa famille. »  
  
"Un fardeau?"  
  
"Vous savez probablement qu'il est un Waesley... En se moment, seulement trios de ses frères et soeur son à Poudlard, mais il a une très grande famille. Trois de ses frères sont déjà gradués, puis il y a Fred et George en septième année et... »  
  
Ils levèrent les yeux vers Ginny et elle détourna son regard.  
  
"Ginny Weasley..." Haleta Martin.  
  
"Ouais, et même si leur père travail au ministère, ils sont affreusement pauvre... Il voulait que sa famille sauve l'argent qu'il dépensait pour lui.... »  
  
"Vraiment! Mais c"est horrible!"  
  
Ginny se leva. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Les trois garçon la regardèrent. Elle était très pâle et au bord des larmes. Ils surent tout de suite qu'elle les avait entendu et Gordon Gondor rougit de honte et de culpabilité.  
  
Et elle courut... Elle courut aussi vite que possible... Elle devait s'éloigner... s'éloigner de toute ces horribles rumeurs.  
  
' Par... parce qu'il croit qu'il est un... un fardeau... non ! Non, pas Ron! Ron si joyeux et souriant. Alors... alors pourquoi? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu se faire tant de mal? Je sais qu'il serait prêt à tout sacrifier pour sa famille, il a prouvé cela avec les événements de la Chambre des secrets, mais il n'aurait pas fait ça... non... Et si... et si c'était... chaque fois qu'il emmène Ha...Harry à la maison... je le vois... ses oreilles roses, sa nervosité. Il a honte. Honte de sa vieille maison . Honte de son horrible chambre orange. Honte de sa pauvreté. Honte de ... sa famille? Non... jamais... non... il a honte de lui... J'ai vu cette expression de honte un nombre incalculable de fois sur son visage, mais...'  
  
Les pensées de Ginny furent interrompues car elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un... avec * deux* quelqu'un en fait...  
  
"Ginny?" demandèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
  
Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ils faisaient ça... dire les même mots en même temps... Ça devait être une sorte de « connexion de jumeau » . Elle ne comprendrait jamais car elle n'avait pas de jumeau ou de jumelle, mais elle autrefois avait Ron...  
  
Depuis * Le Jour*, elle sentait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment bien connu...  
  
« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Fred en se penchant pour être face à face avec elle.  
  
Ginny ouvrit sa bouche pour dire "oui" , mais avant que le mot ne quitte ses lèvres, George sourit doucement et dit :  
  
« Bien sûr que non... »  
  
Il amena une de ses main au visage de sa soeur pour y sécher les larmes qu'elle avait verses.  
  
"Tu as entendu un de ces commérage affreux, c'est ça?" dit Fred.  
  
"Gordon Gondor a dit que Ron..."  
  
"Chut..."l'interrompit George."Ce ne sont que des bobards stupides. J'ai même entendu une fille de Poufsouffle raconter qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il était enceinte! »  
  
Sa blague mis un petit sourire sur le visage de sa s?ur, tout comme il l'avait espéré.  
  
"Mais Gordon a dit que..."  
  
"Que venons de te dire à propos de ces ragots?"  
  
"Écoutez! Il a dit que Ron avait fait cela car il croyait qu'il était un fardeau pour sa famille! »  
  
"Oh, Ginny!"  
  
Les jumeaux enlacèrent leur s?ur fermement et elle éclata en sanglots contre leurs poitrines.  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas... Il va bientôt se réveiller. Il nous donnera un explications. Une explication très simple. Si simple que nous allons en rire tous les trois ensemble. »  
  
"Ouais, tout comme avant..." sourit George.  
  
Ils doutaient évidement de la véracité de ce que venait de dire Fred, mais ils essaieraient d'y croire. Oh oui! Ils essaieraient. Car pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qui pourrait les aider à se sentir mieux.  
  
"Ne t'en fait plus worry anymore. Une fois que Ron se sera éveillé, nous allons nous assurer que plus personne ne lui fasse jamais de mal. Pas même lui. Il se rétablira... Nous nous rétablirons... »  
  
Deux Serdaigles passèrent, ne les remarquant pas.  
  
"J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'a fait pour attirer l'attention . Tu sais, avec ses célèbres amis : Harry Potter et Hermione Granger et sa famille baignée de succès. Des préfets en chef, un joueur de Quidditch et tout... ça me semble un peu égoïste! Fit l'une des deux jeunes filles.  
  
Les Weasleys leur lancèrent un regard furieux. C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant. Lancer des regards furieux et espérer que leur petit Ron irait bien...  
  
***  
  
"Tu sais quoi? J'ai entendu dire que c'était la première fois qu'un élève de Poudlard essayait de se suicider... Pas surprenant que Dumbledore était si surpris lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle ! » dit un septième année nommé Jeffrey Puggle.  
  
"Tu dois parler de Ron Weasley..."  
  
"Bien sur! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un élève tante de s'enlever la vie à Poudlard!"  
  
"Savais-tu qu'il avait vraiment frôlé la mort? Si son meilleur a..."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
  
"Chut... Il est là..."  
  
Jeffrey pointa un coin sombre et Harry sortit de l'ombre. Il leur lança un regard irrité, espérant qu'ils s'en iraient. Embarrassés, c'est ce qu'ils firent. pointed a dark corner and Harry stepped out of the shadow. Il soupira et laissa tomber son dur masque, révélant un visage misérable et épuisé.  
  
Suicide. Tenter de se Suicider. Ron a tenté de se Suicider...  
  
Des mots si intolérables...  
  
'Est-ce vrai Ron ? Voulais-tu vraiment mettre fin à ta vie ? Voulais-tu vraiment te tuer ?' pensa Harry.  
  
Il les avait tous entendu... Oh oui ! Tous ces horribles commérages... toutes ces rumeurs stupides...  
  
Il voulait crier. Crier que Ron était heureux... Qu'il n'avait pas essayer de se suicider... Que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu.  
  
Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.  
  
Il essayait très fort de croire que c'était la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas se duper lui-même. Il savait que quelque chose devait avoir mal tourné... pour que Ron pose de tells actes, quelque chose devait avoir horriblement mal tourné...  
  
« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une de ces complexe d'infériorité... Tous ses amis et ses frères sont tellement extraordinaires! » dit un Poufsouffle à un de ses amis.  
  
Harry leur lança un regard irrité et ils partirent.  
  
Tout comme tous les autres...  
  
Ceux qui avaient dit qu'il l'avait fait parce que sa trop grosse famille l,avait renié car il était le moins intéressant parmis tous ses frères et soeur. Même s'il ne voulait que frapper les gens qui osaient dire de telle choses des Weasleys, Harry avait simplement lancé un regard irrité et ils étaient partis.  
  
Ceux qui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se tuer, mais bien de se travestir en laissant ses cheveux pousser et sa silhouette devenir effilée.  
  
Même s'il ne voulait que crier qu'ils étaient maladies de penser une telle chose de Ron: Ron qui était si pur, Harry avait simplement lancé un regard irrité et ils étaient partis.  
  
Et ces stupides Poufsouffles qui avaient dit que c'était un dernier message de détresse pour avoir de l'aide pour sa grossesse indésirable. Même si Harry ne voulait qu'Hurler que quelqu'un DEVAIT leur apprendre une chose ou deux à propos « D'où viennent les bébés ? », Harry était resté calme. Il avait simplement lancé un regard irrité et ils étaient partis.  
  
Un nombre incalculable de ces rumeurs étaient ridicules.  
  
Non, Ron n'était pas un idiot égoïste recherchant voracement l'attention de son entourage. C'était juste stupide. Non, Ron n'était pas un psychopathe sordide achevant sa longue ligné de meurtres en séries par sa propre mort spectaculaire C'était juste bizarre et impossible. Non, Ron n'était pas un adolescent suicidaire et sans-ressource plongé dans une profonde dépression. C'était juste... inconcevable et douloureux et effrayant.  
  
C'était donc de fait pas si ridicule que ça...  
  
C'était tellement inconcevable que Ron veuille se tuer... Ron était la vie elle-même... C'était tellement terrifiant de penser que Ron était plongé dans une profonde dépression. Ron était le bonheur incarné... C'était tellement douloureux de penser que Ron était sans-ressource. Ron était son meilleur ami...  
  
Mais il ne lançait que des regards irrités et il s'en allaient.  
  
Oui, un nombre incalculable de ces rumeurs étaient ridicules, mais quelques unes d'entre elles l'effrayant par-delà les limites de l'imagination...  
  
Tous les « pas assez bien... » « Sans habilitées particulières » et « complexe d'infériorité » le faisait sursauter.  
  
Ils savait parfaitement que Ron était juste parfait, mais il doutait que son ami ait la même opinion...  
  
Fréquemment, ça et là, il avait laissé des indices de sa basse opinion de lui-même...  
  
Mais Ron était habituellement si transparent... Ses sentiments toujours écrit clairement sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs.  
  
Un grand sourire pour exprimer la joie. Des oreilles roses pour l'embarras. Une terreur complète face à n'importe qu'elle espèce d'araignée. De la pure inquiétude lorsqu'un danger menaçait ceux qu'il aimait.  
  
L'inquiétude était un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas voir sur le visage de Ron. Ça n'y avait simplement pas sa place. Il ne devait absolument jamais s'inquiéter ! Ron devait rester gamin et innocent. Ron qui était si pur...  
  
Mais Harry devait être honnête envers lui-même, le plupart du temps, il était ce qui angoissait Ron.  
  
La troisième année avait été très dur pour le jeune roux... sachant que la vie de son ami était en danger pendant toute l'année scolaire. L'inquiétude n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent chez eux...  
  
Pour être rapidement remplacée par un autre type d'inquiétude... celle qui gagnait sur son sourire joyeux à chaque fois qu'ils retourneraient à la maison... La peur que l'horrible famille d'Harry lui fasse du mal pendant l'été...  
  
Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Il savait que Ron s'inquiétait beaucoup, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il s'inquiétait autant... Quand avait-il éprouvé autant d'angoisse pour son meilleur ami ?  
  
Quand il s'était sacrifié sur le jeu d'échec en première année? Non, il avait simplement quitté la pièce, * espérant* que Ron aille bien...  
  
Son ami venait de se sacrifier pour lui et il ne lui avait même pas accorder un dernier regard avant de partir.  
  
Quand plus d'un millier de spécimens des créatures qu'il craignait le plus l'encerclaient dans l'endroit où il avait le moins envie de se trouver une fois la nuit tombée, tellement effrayé qu'il ne pouvait pas même parler ? Tellement effrayé qu'il en avait vomit plus tard ?  
  
Non, il avait simplement continué à parler avec Aragog, ignorant les plaintes et gémissements de Ron...  
  
Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers son ami qui avait besoin de lui lorsqu'il appelait * son* nom pour recevoir réconfort et protection.  
  
Quand Ron, en agonie ,s'était tenu debout sur une jambe brisée et avait dit qu'il était prêt à mourir pour le protéger ? S'évanouissant presque tant la douleur était lancinante. La douleur qu'il ressentait à cause qu'un chien l'avait capturé alors qu'il essayait de l'en protéger en troisième année ? Non, il lui avait juste causé encore plus de douleur en s'arrachant de son emprise. Emprise qu'il sur lui avait non seulement pour l'empêcher de commettre des gestes regrettable, mais aussi pour se permettre de se tenir debout...  
  
Son ami venait de lui dire la plus belle chose que personne au monde ne lui ait jamais dit, et il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence...  
  
Son ami s'était battu pour lui sur une jambe cassée et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence ! Il ne l'avait jamais même remercier ! Il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était un acte noble et courageux ! Rien du tout !  
  
Harry était dégoûté. Comment osait-il prétendre être le meilleur ami de Ron ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait -ou plutôt pas fait !  
  
Ron... la toute première personne qui l'avait jamais apprécié... Son premier ami... Ron...  
  
"Ron..." gémit-il, laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
  
Réalisant bien trop tard qu'il n'avait pas exactement été un bon ami envers ce garçon qui méritait beaucoup mieux.  
  
"Hey! Potter... Tu dois te sentir affreusement mal!" ricana une voix sèche derrière lui.  
  
Il essuya la larme solitaire et se retourna pour voir nul autre que Drago malfoy avec ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
"Que veux-tu dire?" dit-il, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.  
  
"Oh arête Potter! Nous savons tous pourquoi il l'a fait..."  
  
Harry ne pouvait répondre... est-ce que Malfoy venait de lire ses pensées ?  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers ses deux gorilles.  
  
« Potter a rompu avec son amoureux ! Le petit coeur de Weasley est brisé ! » chanta-t-il.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose.  
  
" Mon amoureux?"  
  
Mais pour maintenant, il devait s'occuper de quelque chose d'autre... comme d'un certain abruti qui méritait une bonne correction.  
  
Il agrippa le collet de la robe de Drago et poussa le garçon contre une mur.  
  
"Ferme-là Malfoy! Un jour viendra où tu regretteras tout ce que tu as pu dire à propos de Ron ! » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
« Hey, Potter, je suis vraiment désolé pour Weasley, des choses comme ça ne devrait simplement pas se produirent, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir. »  
  
Harry fit ce que Malfoy lui avait demandé et les trios Serpentard repartirent. Harry lança un regard irrité dans la direction de Malfoy qui époussetait ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que les trois jeunes hommes soit hors de son champs de vision.  
  
« Mon amoureux » répéta Harry « Ron ... »  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie... Le seul endroit où il se devait d'être... Aux côté de celui qu'il aimait...  
  
" I spend my whole time running  
  
He spend his running after me  
  
When I feel myself going down  
  
I just call and he comes around  
  
And for the first time  
  
I feel love"  
  
-'The first time', by U2  
  
"Je passe mon temps à courir  
  
Il passe le sien à essayer de me rattraper  
  
Quand je me sens déchanter  
  
Je n'ai qu'à appeler et il vient  
  
Et pour la première fois  
  
Je ressent l'amour'' 


	4. Partie IV

J'ai écrit 'Tu es Beau' parce que je crois qu'il y a dans les livres, trop de moments où Harry est méchant envers Ron sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme il a une bonne connaissance de ce qu'est qu'être méchant à cause de son horrible famille, je crois qu'il ne blesserait pas Ron, son tout premier et meilleur ami, intentionnellement. Je voulais qu'Harry montre qu'il n'a jamais voulu faire le moindre mal à Ron.  
  
Merci tout le monde. Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, j'ai sourit tellement souvent que ça me fait peur! Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi qu'autant de personnes apprécient ce fanfic. Voici la dernière partie. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
  
Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de supplier mes parents de m'acheter le DVD du premier film... J.K. Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire.  
  
"You are Beautiful no matter what they say  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
'Cause words can't bring you down"  
  
-Christina Aguilera, Beautiful  
  
"Tu est beau/belle peu importe ce qu'il dissent  
  
Parce que les mot ne te rendront pas triste  
  
Tu es beau/belle de toute les manières  
  
Parce que les mots ne te rendront pas triste''  
  
Tu es Beau  
  
Partie IV  
  
Ils avaient tous pris Ron pour acquis. Et ça l'avait Presque tué. Maintenant qu'il avait disparu de leurs vies, ils avaient tous réalisé qu'ils avaient besoin de lui; qu'ils l'aimaient de leur propres manières. Une seconde chance leur serait donnée. Une seconde chance pour le laisser savoir qu'il était aimé.  
  
Harry eût beaucoup de temps pour penser à tout ce qu'il dirait. Il avait pensé à toute cette histoire à propos de prendre Ron pour acquis et il savait qu'il utiliserait sa seconde chance pour sire toute les choses qui n 'avaient pas été dites.  
  
Il prendrait une voix très, très douce, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui dirait bonjour en souriant. Il lui dirait à quel point il était heureux de le revoir, à quel point il lui avait manqué.  
  
...En gros, il éviterais les questions qu'il voulait vraiment poser...  
  
As-tu vraiment tenté de te suicider? Pourquoi t'es-tu fait autant de mal? Vas-tu un jour me pardonner?  
  
Non. Ces questions devraient attendre.  
  
Par contre, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait absolument besoin de lui dire le plus tôt possible...  
  
" Ron, Je... je... je t...t..." se marmonna-t-il plutôt stupidement, comme pour se pratiquer.  
  
'Je ne peux pas! Je ne suis pas capable de le dire!' pensa-t-il avec colère.  
  
Pour dire la vérité, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots...  
  
Non! Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois! Ron devait savoir et s'il n'était pas capable de le lui dire, il le lui montrerait! Harry ne laisserait certainement sa seconde chance lui glisser entre les mains.  
  
Il arriva à l'infirmerie, sa détermination écrite sur tout son visage. Ce qu'il vit, par contre, la fit fondre.  
  
Madame Pomfresh caressait doucement les cheveux de Ron en chuchotant:  
  
" Bon garçon... bon garçon..."  
  
Harry avala avec difficulté; la scène se jouant devant ses yeux était à briser le coeur.  
  
"Pourquoi... pourquoi dites-vous cela, Madame Pomfresh?" demanda-t-il, un chat dans la gorge.  
  
Les mots ne pouvaient décrire à quel point Ron semblait vulnérable, brisé.  
  
"Ho! Monsieur Potter!" dit-elle, se retournant pour lui faire face, à lui et a son visage rempli de douleur. "J'ai jeté le Prior Incanto, la remonté des sorts, sur sa baguette pour voir s'il s'était magiquement blessé. Parfois, des sorciers très gravement malade vont jusqu'à jeter le Doloris sur eux-même... Il ne l'a pas fait. Son dernier sort était Lumos.''  
  
Une image de Ron, hurlant de douleur apparut dans l'esprit de Harry, mais il rejeta l'idée rapidement.  
  
"Vous êtes venu visiter Monsieur Weasley?'' murmura-t-elle, avec quelque chose ressemblant trop à de l'espoir dans sa voix.  
  
"Oui..."  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
"Il va beaucoup mieux. Il va bientôt se réveiller.''  
  
Harry lui sourit faiblement. La pure joie qu'il ressentait à cette annonce se changeait en tristesse aussitôt qu'il essayait de l'exprimer physiquement. Au plus profond de lui, il était troublé.  
  
"Vous devrez être fort monsieur Potter..."  
  
"Quoi!" demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant.  
  
"Quand il se réveillera, il aura besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter... Il n'y arrivera pas seul, Monsieur Potter... Il aura besoin de vous. Monsieur Weasley a déjà été seul trop longtemps, comprenez-vous cela? Il aura besoin que soyez fort.''  
  
"Je sais Madame Pomfresh, mais..."  
  
Ses traits se relâchèrent... Ses yeux se mouillèrent... Son menton se mit à trembler...  
  
"Il est mon meilleur ami! J'aurais du voir tout... tout cela arriver! Et par dessus tout, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de commettre de tels actes... Les gens semblent croire que je m'en fous, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je... je sens que c'est ma faute... je suis tellement désolé.''  
  
Il soupira, fixant le plancher intensément.  
  
" Ne soyez pas désolé, soyez fort de plus, ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est celle de tout le monde." Assura-t-elle, calmement.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et prit un profonde inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, la détermination y était de retour.  
  
" Peut-être souhaitez-vous être seul avec lui, quelque moldus disent que les gens inconscient, depuis le fin fond de leur esprit, peuvent entendre ce que l'on dit.'' Dit Madame Pomfrey gentiment.  
  
"...Oui... oui, ce serait gentil de votre part de me laisser seul avec...lui. Merci pour tout.''  
  
La sorcière quitta la pièce lentement, laissant Harry seul avec son ami sans vie.  
  
"Hé, Ron... ça fait longtemps hein?'' dit-il gauchement en faisant quelque pas mal assurés vers le lit.  
  
Il plaça ses deux paumes sur le matelas blanc, essayant de rassembler ses idées.  
  
"Tu me manques, tu sais. Rien n'est pareil sans toi et c'est seulement maintenant que tu es parti que je le réalise. Pathétique n'est-ce pas?'' Il fit une pause dans son monologue. " Je voudrait que tu reviennes rapidement..."  
  
Harry appuya ses mains plus fort sur le lit, fermant ses yeux fermement.  
  
"Et tu sais quoi?" commença-t-il, mordant sa lèvre inférieur en relevant le yeux vers la plafond désespérément. "Malfoy a dit quelque chose de très drôle à propos de nous. Il a dit que tu étais mon amoureux. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus drôle que tu aies jamais entendu?''  
  
Il eût un rire faux qui sonnait étrangement comme un sanglot.  
  
"Je veux juste te ravoir, je te promet que je vais prendre soin de toi." Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Ses mains se refermèrent en deux poignée de drap blanc.  
  
"Je vais devoir y aller... on se revoit bientôt, Ron...''  
  
Harry commença à quitter la pièce, mais à mi-chemin, impulsivement, il revint à Ron et laissa courir une main tremblante dans les cheveux flamboyants et désordonnés de l'autre garçon et murmura :  
  
" Au revoir, Ron."  
  
Avant de finalement quitter la pièce rapidement.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent et les commérages s'éteignirent lentement, mais ça ne dérangeait plus Harry. Bientôt, Ron se réveillerait et il aurait besoin de lui. Cette idée était suffisante pour convaincre Harry de passer à autre chose. D'oublier sa culpabilité et de se concentrer à être fort pour Ron.  
  
Hermione était soulagée de voir qu'Harry allait mieux et, curieusement, elle se sentait mieux elle-aussi.  
  
Tranquillement, Poudlard redevint normale... enfin... aussi normale qu'elle pourrait jamais l'être... les étudiants semblaient même oublier l'existence de ce jeune roux, sixième enfant Weasley et ironiquement, les amis et les membres de la famille de Ron en étaient heureux.  
  
***  
  
"Monsieur Potter! Monsieur Potter! Vous devez venir!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall donnait calmement son cours de métamorphose à son groupe de Gryffondors de cinquième année quand Madame Pomfresh ouvrit subitement la porte en appelant le nom de Harry.  
  
"Minerva! Monsieur Potter Doit me suivre! C'est un urgence!'' dit-elle, essoufflée.  
  
"C'est à propos de..."  
  
McGonagall ne continua pas, mais tout le monde se rappela soudain ce jeune homme amusant nommé Ron. Ce jeune homme amusant nommé Ron qui dort sous un sort de guérison depuis quelques jours.  
  
"Potter, suivez l'infirmière, allez!"  
  
Voyant que Madame Pomfresh ne s'indignait même pas de 'l'infirmière', Harry réalisa que ce devait en vérité être un urgence.  
  
Il cligna des yeux, se leva et suivit Pomfresh en-dehors de la sale de classe, sentant le lourd regard des ses camarades de classe dans son dos.  
  
Quand ils approchèrent l'infirmerie, Harry entendit des cris et se figea.  
  
"Potter! Qu'attendez-vous!" demanda-t-elle, tendue, paniquée.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?"  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
"Monsieur Weasley s'est réveillé et s'est mis à crier. Je ne sais vraiment ce qui s'est emparé de lui, je crains qu'il ne soit en train de perdre l'esprit... Comme il ne cessait d'appeler votre nom, j'ai supposé que je devais aller vous chercher. Je vais vous laisser seul avec lui, ma présence semble l'agiter.''  
  
"Alors, qu'attendons-nous?" dit-il faiblement.  
  
Dès qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie que qu'il vit Ron, tous ses plans de douce voix et de sourire réconfortant furent oubliés.  
  
Son meilleur ami, le visage caché entre ses mains, tremblaient en hurlant dans un coin du lit tandis que les couvertures étaient poussées dans le coin opposé.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Harry s'approcha de son ami tourmenté et plaça une mais rassurant sur son bras. Ron, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact, sursauta.  
  
"Harry... Harry! Il est toujours là. Je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser! Harry... je suis désolé.''  
  
Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux foncés s'écarquillèrent, puis il fronça des sourcils.  
  
"De quoi parles-tu, Ron?'' dit-il, essayant de garder sa voix douce.  
  
Essayant de ne pas totalement perdre son sang froid et s'enfuir en criant.  
  
"I... il est toujours là! Je n'ai pas pu le tuer... il va continuer à te rendre malheureux.''  
  
"Quoi!" s'exclama-t-il, sa voix se brisant. " Qu'est-ce qui me rend malheureux!"  
  
Ron ne répondit pas, il se contenta de placer l'un de ses bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger et de lever l'autre pour pointer pour pointer un miroir.  
  
Harry courut jusqu'au miroir, le pris dans ses mains et , sans y penser, le jeta par terre.  
  
Il se cassa en un millier de pets morceaux.  
  
"Tu vois! Il n'y a plus de raison d'être effrayé!'' s'écria-t-il, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.  
  
Ron ouvrit ses yeux prudemment. Il regarda Harry avec hésitation avant de se réfugier sous les draps minces, frémissant fiévreusement.  
  
Harry expira nerveusement. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pourrait pas aider Ron. Une fois calmé, il tenta de se concentrer.  
  
La seule chose que Ron pouvait voir dans ce miroir, c'était lui-même... Ça ne semblait pas de bonne augure...  
  
"Ron..." fit-il délicatement " Qu'est-ce qui t'effrayait autant dans ce miroir?"  
  
"Le monstre... le monstre qui empoisonne ta v...vie depuis plusieurs mois...''  
  
Harry fut frappe par l'horreur. Il tenta d'ignorer la réalisation qui faisait son chemin dans son esprit.  
  
"À quoi ressemblait ce monstre?"  
  
"Il est laid, Harry... t...t... tellement laid.''  
  
"Ho mon Dieu..." murmura Harry en plaçant sa main droite devant sa bouche.  
  
Le monstre était nul autre que Ron lui-même...  
  
'Génial' pensa Harry ' Maintenant, je dois jouer les psychiatres...'  
  
"Et est-ce que ce monstre est quelqu'un que tu connais?''  
  
La question sembla calmer Ron.  
  
"C...c'est quelqu'un que j'ai déjà connu'' chuchota-t-il, baissant la tête.  
  
"Tu n'as jamais gâché aucun moment de ma vie, Ron. Ne pense jamais que tu l'a fait.''  
  
Le jeune homme roux ferma ses yeux. Son débat interne touchait à sa fin et la partie rationnelle de son esprit avait gagné sur sa folie. Il leva les yeux.  
  
"Je suis désolé, Harry. Il semble qu'encore une fois, j'ai causé des ennuis à tout le monde. Je semble faire cela plutôt souvent ces temps-ci.''  
  
Voilà. Soudainement, c'en fut trop pour Harry.  
  
"Ron! Écoute-toi!"  
  
Il couru vers le lit et s'agenouilla à côté, regardant avec inquiétude le visage de son ami. Ses traits était distordu et dans ses yeux, le désespoir pouvait être lu.  
  
"Crois en toi! Je... je voudrais te remercier."  
  
"Pourquoi?" demanda Ron, confus.  
  
"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai traverse les dix années de ma vie que j'ai vécue sans toi. Peut-être que je savais inconsciemment que j'allais te rencontrer un jour. Et la journée où nous nous sommes rencontrés... La journée où nous nous sommes rencontrés fut la plus belle journée de ma vie. Pas parce ce fut ma première journée à Poudlard, mais parce ce fut la journée où je rencontrai mon premier ami. Et oui, autrefois nous étions de simples amis, mais maintenant, je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans toi.''  
  
Une larme glissa sur le visage de Ron. Harry pris une inspiration tremblotante, puis se remit à parler.  
  
" Si j'ai survécu à ces horribles été chez les Dursleys, c'est parce que je savais que je te reverrais à l'automne. Toi et ton sourire.  
  
Harry leva sa main et la plaça doucement sur la joue mouillée de son ami.  
  
"Ton sourire illumine tout. Ton sourire... ton sourire est la lumière du soleil, Ron. Tu es la lumière du soleil. Et Dieu sait ce qu'un monde sans soleil serait. Ouvre tes yeux! T...Tout le monde te veux, Ron, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas!'' geint-il, laissant lui aussi une larme couler.  
  
Ron se pencha vers la main d'Harry, raffermissant le contact et ferma ses yeux.  
  
"Et... et toi, Harry... Me veux-tu?'' murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Une murmure rempli d'insécurité, rempli de vulnérabilité.  
  
L'autre garçon laissa son pouce caresser tendrement le visage qu'il tenait.  
  
"Je te veux aussi, Ron." Dit-il presque inaudible. " Je..."  
  
Il devait le lui dire. Il devait absolument trouver les mots. Ron avait autant besoin de les entendre que lui voulait les lui dire.  
  
"Je t'aime..."  
  
Ron ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ils étaient tristes et épuisés.  
  
"Je ne serai jamais assez bien pour..."  
  
« Chhhhh... ne dit pas ça, tu me brises le coeur.'' L'interrompit Harry.  
  
"Tu... tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit?"  
  
"Bien sûr! Je ne pourrais te mentir...''  
  
"Je veux te protéger, Harry. Je veux toujours être avec toi, même quand la nuit se lève. J... j'ai besoin de toi... Je te veux aussi... Je t'aime aussi!'' s'écria-t-il.  
  
Harry sourit et sera la tête de Ron contre son épaule, où il camouffla un sanglot. Il se leva ensuite et serra le corps de l'autre garçon contre le sien.  
  
"Mmmh... Ron, tu ne sera plus jamais seul." Dit-il, resserrant l'étreinte.  
  
Ron le repoussa un petit peu pour plonger dans ses yeux sincères. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Harry s'approcha lentement de lui pour que leurs lèvres se touchent tendrement.  
  
"Si doux..." murmura Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, son visage encore si près de celui de Ron que sa respiration chatouillait le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. " Je vais prendre soin de toi, mon beau, mon si beau Ron."  
  
***  
  
C'est la fin. J'espère vraiment que vous l,avez aimé. Ça m,a pris un bon moment pour l'écrire et j'ai peur qu'elle ne rencontre pas vos espérances, mes chers lecteurs... Je suis sincèrement désolée. Quand même... laissez une review, ça me ferait sourire.  
  
"And where was I before the day  
  
That I first saw your lovely face  
  
Now I see it everyday  
  
And I know...  
  
That I am, I am, I am The Luckiest"  
  
-Ben Folds, The Luckiest  
  
"Et où étais-je avant le jour  
  
Où j'ai vu pour la première fois ton joli visage  
  
Maintenant je le vois chaque jours  
  
Et je sais...  
  
Que je suis, je suis, je suis le plus chanceux. 


End file.
